1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat operating device for operating adjusting mechanisms provided at a vehicle seat, and to a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
A seat adjusting device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4758779 includes: an operation lever to which operational force is applied due to operation of a seated person; a lifter plate for transmitting operational force of the operation lever to a height adjusting mechanism of a seat cushion; a reclining plate for transmitting operational force of the operation lever to an angle adjusting mechanism of a seat back; and a switching mechanism able to selectively transmit operational force of the operation lever to the lifter plate to the reclining plate.
The aforementioned switching mechanism is structured so as to, in accordance with the operation of a switching knob that is mounted to the operation lever, switch between a first engaged state in which a switching pin engages with an engaging groove of the lifter plate, and a second engaged state in which the switching pin engages with an engaging groove of the reclining plate. Due thereto, two adjusting mechanisms can be operated selectively by one operation lever.